Worlds Between Us
by Hundredth
Summary: Set sometime after the events of "My Little Dashie". Rainbow Dash tries to move on after leaving her father.


_**Title:**__ Worlds Between Us_

_**Written by:**__ ExposedWiresExposedVeins_

_**Character:**__ Rainbow Dash_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing except for this one-shot. This one-shot was inspired by "My Little Dashie," written by Rob Cakeran. And, of course, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. _

_xxxx_

For most ponies, it's just growing up, but it's not the same for me. When a pony reaches a certain age, he or she no longer needs to depend on his or her parents. _They move on._ They make a living and have their own place to call home. Those ponies still have their parents, though… what do I have?

Ever since returning to the world I _belong_ in, I have made a living by working with the weather team of Ponyville: adjusting clouds and the like. Apparently I am great at what I do, according to some ponies. I remembered when a pony once remarked, "Wow! You cleared the sky in ten seconds flat! You're incredible!"

I was only doing my job; I appreciated the compliment, but I merely shook it off. I would just see if there were any other tasks I could tackle before letting my confidence get the best of me.

At the end of the day, I would retire to my home completely composed of clouds floating lazily above Ponyville. As I laid my head to rest at night, my thoughts immediately drift away to memories… memories that will stay with me until the end. _Taking baths as a young filly… Flying in that empty park with no one else but my Daddy to watch… The Nascar show… Our awful attempts at making cakes…_

They continue to linger on my heart. And yet I wouldn't have it any other way. Princess Celestia was kind enough to preserve my memories of my fillyhood. Sure, I did feel bitter towards the alicorn at first, but I've come to realize there was no other way. As much as I wanted to stay with my father, some things just aren't meant to be…

At times, I could not take the pain. I would cry all night. The thought that I will never see him again… it hurt. And I knew that my father would feel the same.

_I wish I could see him. I wish I could talk to him. I would do anything just to tell him how I am doing. How I've made new friends and a living in Ponyville. I know he would be so proud of me… just as he always was. _

Not even the most luxurious pillows I've made from clouds offered any kind of comfort or solace. I switched from lying to a sitting position on my bed and felt tears form in my eyes. I simply let them flow down my face and hit the floor. A few minutes passed by; they felt like hours of sorrow to me, and yet I still cried harder and harder. I buried my face in my hooves and sniffed.

"Daddy…" I struggled to say through my soft sobs. "I miss you, but what else is new? I'm a wreck. I keep a strong and confident face so other ponies can see, but they don't know how I truly am. They don't know just how the one with the supposed 'element of loyalty' is, considering how she witnessed what she held dearest slip away from her hooves… I've been disloyal to my friends by lying to them when I'd say I'm fine.

_But it feels as though every nerve in my body, not just my heart, hurts when I just think about one distant memory. _

A moment passed. "I want to just say how much I love you, Daddy. I now know why I had to come back here, but I still wish that I could stay with you; or even better, you come here to see what your daughter has become. I've done a lot of things here in Ponyville. I have done so much with my life, and I still have much, much more to do… Knowing that you aren't here and never will be here to see… It hurts when I think about it."

"I can't imagine what I would be like if you didn't raise me, though. I was raised by the best, after all." I sobered up with a small smile. Tears started to lessen in my eyes… and the pain in my heart as well.

"If you could ever hear me… someway… Just know that your Dashie is okay. There are times when I hurt, but it's the good times that carry me through, as well as my new friends."

I lay back down in my bed to finally sleep. As I was slowly but surely drifting to sleep, I softly whispered a few words. Words that I don't think were even audible. _Thank you…_

_I was with Daddy, standing in nothing but pure white space. I looked at him with a big smile, to which he returned. He ran towards me and met me with a strong embrace. I returned it with equal fervor, not ever wanting it to end._

"_My little Dashie…"_

"_D…Da…Daddy."_

_xxxx_

_And while there is a world between us, and we shall never meet again, know that you're always in my heart. Never to behold your face again… but to feel your presence all the more._

_-Fin-_

_**(A/N): **__As mentioned in my disclaimer, this was written due to the inspiration found in "My Little Dashie". I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot._

_Thanks and bro-hooves go to my friend __**DarkEclipse45**__ for taking a look before I went about publishing. _

_Thank you for reading. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. _


End file.
